To Help Heal
by TheBlackQueen13
Summary: It was there that he would met someone who would slowly heal the wounds he couldn't. He was a first year at Fukurōdani Academy when he met alpha Bokuto Koutarou.
1. Prologue

**Here's the ABO fic I said I'll be posting! I got the chapters planned out but not typed yet so the updates might be a bit slow!**

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

 ***Mentions and descriptions of abuse appear in this story***

* * *

Akaashi Keiji was born an omega, a fact that he loathed so deeply. He didn't want his personality to be based on something biological. He didn't like people thinking of him like property or theirs.

Alphas were dominant in society, they were the ones with power and authority. Betas were neutral, just a regular person. They didn't have urges or heats. Akaashi found them blessed really.

Omegas were at the bottom of society. Rarely did they ever rise in power or make a name for themselves. The ones that did, worked extra hard just to do so.

Most of the time though omegas were beneath everyone. They were thought of to be weak and needed an alpha to take care of them.

Sure there were some good alphas who were respectful to their mates, and treated them right. The world had a lot of them. Sadly the same goes for the opposite, alphas who were cruel and abused their power over omegas.

Some take omegas and sell them in auction houses to the highest bidder, and who knows what happens to them after that. Most of them were used as sex toys, kept in a cage until an alpha wanted to go a round.

Akaashi was lucky in that regard.

When he was little, walking down the street from school at the age of 7, he was kidnapped. Few days later, he was sold at an auction house.

His alpha was cold, unforgiving, merciless, brutal yet intelligent and clever. He never raped Akaashi, thank goodness. But that didn't mean he got out unscathed.

He was forced to bond with the man, his jaw opened without his consent and teeth pierced the man's neck. The man left a similar mark on Akaashi. So if Akaashi ever escaped, he would be returned to this man as his mate. There was no escape.

He was subjected to be a house maid basically, doing chores and laundry. He even cooked this man's food. The man was fine as long as Akaashi didn't mess up. Sometimes he got into moods and took it out on Akaashi.

It was just physical abuse. (Akaashi knew he was downplaying it, but he just had to. Had to make it seem insignificant.) But physical abuse leaves after healing, the memory may remain but it could have been worse.

That's what Akaashi told himself while he was at that house. For 3 months he repeated that to himself. 3 months it took the police to find him.

A lot of wounds were made in that time, some of the mental ones didn't heal for a long time, if at all.

The man was accused of raping an omega, so the police showed up to question him. Instead, they filed charges against the man after finding Akaashi. But he tried to escape, getting into a scuffle with a policemen while armed.

With no choice left, the officer shot him in the arm. Akaashi saw the whole thing. Were you supposed to feel bad? For someone who tortured and abused you for months? Even if they were shot and screaming in pain? Akaashi didn't know anymore.

The man was brought to the hospital but instead of facing the charges against him, he killed himself by jumping out the window in his hospital room. What were you supposed to feel? Joy in the fact that he was finally free? Relief at the fact that he could never hurt Akaashi again? Happiness in the fact that he got what he was coming for him?

Akaashi just felt sick to his stomach. The bond mark on Akaashi faded away soon afterwards.

It was one of many though that were left on his skin. Most, if not all were covered by his shirt or his hair. The ones on his back were particularly bad, but hidden. They were ugly marks, ranging from whip marks to burn marks left from cigarettes.

His mind however was different. It was worse than the physical. The wounds on his body stopped aching eventually. His mind wasn't so easily soothed.

He was thrust back into reality after being inside a house for 3 months, away from everything. It was overwhelming, seeing his parents again, settling into his old routine like nothing.

So Akaashi dealt with it the way he did with every situation in which he didn't know what to do. He did the only thing he could do.

He moved forward. He accepted his old routine. Caught up on his studies, continued to read. To the public eye, he escaped perfectly unscathed. He continued his life. He tried to forget what happened and move on.

It was hard though. And he had changed, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

He was more quiet, calmer and reserved. Respect was drilled into him, he was an omega and therefore he should show respect. He was observant and wary. He smiled less and rarely showed any facial expressions, emotions were weaknesses back at that cold house. He learned how to defend himself through self-defense classes, anything to boost his sense of security. He had issues trusting people and generally avoided them. He stayed tucked away in the library, reading and studying. He learned everything he could, just so he could focus on something else besides the memories that threatened to drown him.

His family wanted to help but they just didn't know how. They offered to get him a therapist but Akaashi declined. He didn't want to dig up the memories.

He wanted to learn how to live with them. And only himself could help him that.

His parents didn't know what to do. Unlike him, they didn't know how to deal with the loss of the boy they knew. So they chose not to. Both of his parents focused on their work, going away for business and leaving him behind.

They couldn't deal with the death of little happy boy they knew. They couldn't accept the new him, the one too old and mature for his age. They wanted their little boy back, the one without the weight of abuse on him.

Akaashi knew he couldn't give them the little boy. So they acted like he had died. In a way he had he guessed.

He found an old passion that helped though. Volleyball. When he was younger, he was a regular setter on his old team. When he decided to give a shot on a whim, he realized that he had control for once.

He had control. He had the ability to decide what offense was best, the ability to set to a spiker. There was a lot of pressure, sure, but he decided he liked it. Despite the fact that the sport was mostly dominated by alphas, Akaashi found that most of them didn't care what his status was. Akaashi felt like he had control of himself, even for just that little moment. He could force himself to act, he had control of himself, of his life.

It was the best feeling ever.

What volleyball couldn't do was soothe his mind though. More often than not, despite everything he did to avoid them, the memories of the past fought to drown him. Learning, reading, volleyball, nothing seemed to soothe them. Fight them, yes, push them to the corner of his mind, of course.

But he needed something to soothe the thoughts, something to clear his mind. Surprisingly, the answer was found in the attic of his grandparents' house. When trying to forget the memories, he offered to clean their attic.

There he found an old but beautiful violin. In great condition despite its old age. Recalling a faint memory of his grandfather once showing him how to play when he was little, Akaashi got into position. (Or the position he thought he was supposed to be in.)

And he played. It amazes him still, the silence of everything on that first note. The calm that entered his mind. It just felt right, the music was something warm, something alive. He lost himself in the sounds.

His grandfather, an old kind alpha, was delighted to find that Akaashi was practically a prodigy. He didn't want to showcase the fact though. Akaashi refused lessons, but rather taught himself. He refused to enter competitions, the thought of performing enough to throw him in a frenzy. Instead he saved the beautiful music for himself and his grandparents.

Volleyball, violin, reading and learning were his coping methods. Violin soothed his mind, but volleyball gave him the feeling of control. Reading and learning helped him get lost and bury the memories.

Slowly but steadily, he built his life back up. He was still formal as ever but some of his cheekiness and sass came back. He could defend himself and though he struggled to let himself smile, he found that he could express exasperation more easily. He especially relished this trait for he didn't have the opportunity before. With his excess studying he caught up on his studies and even surpassed where the class was.

But that man left one thing mark on Akaashi that couldn't be healed on his own. Akaashi could never trust an alpha again. He couldn't bring himself to let his guard down, unless it was his grandfather who wouldn't harm a fly (Akaashi doubt he could with his frail body).

Alphas were the ones that kidnapped him, sold him, bought him, forcibly made to bond with and they even abused him. The ones that Akaashi met after the incident didn't like his independent attitude and the way in which he didn't back down.

He moved on, regardless. He healed as much as he could.

His heats became regular though he didn't get them often. Maybe twice a year, and when he did get them, they only lasted for 4 days or so. They hit him hard though but usually with enough warning beforehand.

Akaashi was prepared to move on in life unmated and alone. He honestly didn't mind the fact and even relished in his own freedom. To bond with an alpha was to clip himself to his own leash.

He made it all the way to high school, being accepted on a full scholarship due to his grades and his ability in volleyball. It was there that he would met someone who would slowly heal the wounds he couldn't.

He was a first year at Fukurōdani Academy when he met alpha Bokuto Koutarou.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Crossposted on Ao3 and wattpad!**


	2. Chapter 1: What the Fuck

**Hey guys, here's chapter 1! Don't expect updates so soon because now I got to finish summer reading *cries*.  
I'm not sure how in character Bokuto and Akaashi are, so if you got any tips that'll be great!**

 **Warning: Swearing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **. . .**

Chapter 1

It was Akaashi's first day of high school, he was to be attending Fukurōdani Academy. He got a recommendation due to volleyball and his grades were good enough even if he didn't.

It was a regular day of school, no different really from his middle school experience. Sure new people, new place, and just a lot of new stuff.

Akaashi didn't make a big deal out of it. He still got up at his normal time, a bit earlier but that had been happening ever since his disappearance. (He chose to dub it his disappearance because 'kidnapping' had sounded too graphic). He had trouble sleeping a lot. (Note: it was three fucking am in the morning and he's still staring at the goddamn ceiling so fuck it why not get up now)

But he got up and got ready for school the same. Only difference was the uniform, which he liked better than his middle school one. He continued buttoning up the white undershirt and pulling on the black slacks that accompanied it. After tying the blue tie with white stripes, he slipped on the grey blazer to finish the look, buttoning up the blazer.

He checked himself in the mirror, and after a few minor touch ups (tightening his tie), he deemed himself ready. After grabbing a quick breakfast, he locked the door and started the short walk to high school.

On the way, Akaashi makes sure to double check his schedule, he planned to leave early today to be able to scoop out the building's layout before classes started. He rather not get lost like a stereotypical freshman, thank you very much.

Most of his classes is review work, he had learned most of the material when studying in the library. It would be nice to have a review to make sure he didn't miss or forget anything, he supposed.

When classes did finally start, he finds that he actually enjoys most of his teachers. He even had one or two teachers who were omegas. He wondered how they were going to handle the alphas in the class. Most of his teachers though were betas, for which he was grateful for.

He enjoys the fact that no one seems to know or recognize him here. It's pleasant, unlike back at his old school. When he first returned, all of his classmates had known what had happened to him. It took months for the looks of pity to disappear.

His friends didn't know how to act around him, especially with his new wary personality. He found himself, spending more and more time in the library, studying or reading.

Akaashi shook his head. No need for those thoughts now. 'It's a fresh start, use it well' he reminded himself.

'Let the past die in the past.'

He was shaken out of thoughts when the bell sounded, signaling lunch. Akaashi figured there was no use in trying to make friends, so he headed in the direction of the library.

People were loud and noisy. They wanted to get to know you and pestered you with questions. It would be 5 minutes later and they're still asking questions. Soon though they grew tired of Akaashi's monotone voice and clipped, blunt answers. Or his lack of expression.

"Hey Akaashi-san, right?"

Yet here they are again. You think people would stop approaching him.

"Yes?" He replied. From there the conversation was one-sided. The other person, Akaashi forgot his name at this point, asked questions and received short answers.

"You know, Akaashi-san, I feel like you don't want to be talking to me." He said with a chuckle, probably joking.

Too bad Akaashi wasn't. "Yes, whatever gave you that idea? My apologies but I would like to go eat my lunch now. Excuse my leave."

They guy didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. Akaashi couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty over it.

 **. . .**

The day became increasingly boring. He was surprised though when by the end of the day, he was already receiving confessions from girls. He turned them down bluntly, but as gently as he could.

He did notice the jealous looks some of the boys in his class gave him, however.

'Day one and I already have enemies' he thought. He sighed, this year might be tough with the reactions he's getting. Either it's jealousy or longing. (He didn't miss the looks the alphas gave him)

He just didn't get it though. What made him so attractive? His hair was a fucking mess (even with all the time in the morning he didn't brush it). He wasn't that tall compared to some guys. He didn't talk much (he didn't even talk to any of these girls). His eyes were green and kind of boring to him (he's aware his default expression is a disinterested, deadpan look. He just doesn't know what to do about it)

Also the fact of _they don't even know him_. He could be a serial killer for crying out loud. This. This is why he doesn't interact with people. They never make sense, no explanation from them and Akaashi can't follow their train of thought.

He sighed. He can read them, guess their thoughts or emotions but he can't understand them. Like ok this person seems nervous but he doesn't understand why they're nervous.

He's observant but not a people person.

 **. . .**

His teachers gave him the same speech of: I saw your test scores but don't think this class is going to be easy, minster. I expect the same results though!

If he was being honest, he was sick of hearing it.

It was the same process though. The classes _were_ going to be easy. He _was_ going to give the same results. Nothing would change. He would still be the number one in the class, because that's what his parents wanted. (If he couldn't give them their son back, this was the least he could do.)

Volleyball tryouts were not the same as usual though.

 **. . .**

Volleyball is nice and he's pretty good at it. Nothing amazing though like Oikawa-san or the young prodigy Kageyama, but good enough he supposes. Good enough to get into Fukurōdani.

Tryouts is interesting from the start. They do a practice drills to see everyone's skill level.

Akaashi tries his best and prompts the other players to suggest their preferences to him for future notice. He's working with spiking drills, setting the ball for each spiker. For now it's just the captain (who is a 3rd year) and the assistant coach watching them.

The rest of the team is talking with the coach in the locker room. Akaashi suspects that they'll be up shortly and introductions will be made. From there, he assumes there'll be a practice match or something of that shorts.

Akaashi had no idea.

"HEY HEY HEY WHERE ARE THE NEW RECRUITS?!"

A man slightly taller than himself appeared (more like bursts from the locker room like a _fucking_ _canon_ ). He is well built, but what are those _knee pads._ He has notable gold eyes and what the absolute fuck is his hair.

It's grey, darker grey going into a lighter but it's spike up (literally defying gravity) like…is it Akaashi or does this guy look like a fucking owl.

"Bokuto! Calm down or you'll scare them all away!" A voice reprimands, Akaashi identifying it to be the captain's.

"Sorry, sorry! I just got excited!" the guy, no Bokuto, explained. He was practically vibrating with energy, his cheerful demeanor exploding from his face practically.

He's like an overgrown child.

But he…he's definitely an alpha (Akaashi just _knows_ ) but he's not very…threatening? Sure, he's got the muscle and everything but his personality just kills any sort of threat he could be. Akaashi has a bit of trouble being wary of him.

"Alright! New members, line up please! Please introduce yourself." The captain called out, making Akaashi walk over to where the others are lining up.

So far the majority of them are spikers and middle blockers. He hasn't heard anyone say they're a setter though. When it's his turn he states his name, class, and position like everyone else.

Except it all goes to hell when Bokuto-san literally runs over to him.

"YOU'RE A SETTER! THAT'S GREAT! HEY HEY HEY CAN YOU TOSS TO ME LATER-"And he's literally shaking Akaashi by the shoulders and what did he do to deserve this-

Bokuto-san is ripped away from him suddenly, literally the captain drags him away, making the shaking stop. His ears are still slightly ringing and everyone's attention is on him now. Fantastic.

"I apologize for him, he just gets excited. Give him a few minutes to calm down." The manager says while bowing.

"It's fine. Please don't worry." Was all he said because really what the heck were you supposed to say after that?

After the regulars introduce themselves and they're well underway into real tryouts does Bokuto-san return. He seems slightly calmer than before, but also not as cheerful.

Akaashi wonders what the captain said to him. He quickly dismisses the thought and continues on, relaxing over the control he has.

The thought stays there. He finds that he misses Bokuto-san's cheerful, painfully loud personality. Which is weird because Akaashi should be figuring ways to take him down, if the situation calls for it. He doesn't, instead thinks of ways to cheer him up.

Cheer Bokuto-san up isn't really going well because 1) Akaashi doesn't know the guy, 2) he doesn't do well with social interaction to begin with, and 3) Akaashi can still feel the warmth of Bokuto-san's hands on his shoulders.

 **. . .**

He finds out later what the captain said to Bokuto-san.

Tryouts had just ended and Akaashi was taking a drink of water. The coach had told him he was impressed and if he kept his work level up, he could become a regular soon.

Bokuto-san came walking up to him, with a hand on his neck and his head angled at the ground.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto-san snapped his eyes to his and ah there was the cheerful expression "Nah! You don't have to add the san to my name! I'm what a year above you? Plus you seem really cool and mature. Bokuto is just fine-"

"Bokuto-san was there a reason you came up to talk to me?" His blunt question earns him a pout at the Bokuto-san part. It, however, quickly fades to a child looking like they're being scolded (Akaashi finds it endearing, but choses to remain silent about it.)

"The captain wanted me to apologize to you. Not that I wouldn't have done it anyways! But yeah sorry for shaking you and stuff. Everyone on the team always tells me I get too excited and loud sometimes…I can't help it though…" Bokuto-san drifts off then, looking dejected all of a sudden.

Akaashi is surprised to say the least. He never had an alpha apologize to him before. But he feels kind of bad because, sure it was a bit sudden to be violently shaken but Akaashi really doesn't hold it against him and says as much.

"It is fine, Bokuto-san. Please don't worry too much over it, you just surprised me is all." Akaashi reassures to the best of his ability (which honestly wasn't much.)

It seems to do the trick fine though as Bokuto-san immediately perks up at his words.

"Really? Ah thanks, Akaashi! Hey hey hey I'll see you at practice tomorrow right?" and without waiting for a response, he skips away towards the locker room.

Fucking skips.

He can feel his fingers twitching, desperate to lose himself in the notes and drown out any thought of how nice Bokuto-san's smile is.

 **. . .**

It's lonely at his house because his parents are barely ever home (he blames himself). So unlike a normal person, he thinks of ways to make the house less lonely, instead of just inviting someone over.

Bokuto-san got off topic during practice yesterday and the topic became cats. He told Akaashi that cats help keep his friend, Kuroo apparently, company and that they're warm and soft. Also Bokuto-san finds them very cute as well.

He swings by the local shelter on his way home and adopts a cat. He blames human interaction and Bokuto-san.

(It's not as warm as Bokuto-san's hands and that worries Akaashi.)

 **. . .**

He later learns that his full name is Bokuto Koutarou and he's in his 2nd year and in the top 5 spikers in the country. His personality seems to fluctuate rather quickly though. (Explains his decreased mood earlier when talking to Akaashi).

He's also the first person to absolutely befuddle Akaashi.

 **. . .**

He spends the next couple of days observing Bokuto-san. He isn't like an alpha he has ever encountered. It's refreshing almost.

Bokuto-san is nice to a fault. He seems to have this personality of helping people. Like showing underclassmen where their room is, picking up books when dropped for other people, and opening doors for other people. If you ask him for a favor, chances are he'll do it.

But he doesn't seem to care who he helps. Omegas, betas, adults, alphas, opponents. It's concerning really because people could take advantage of that.

Also Bokuto-san wears his heart on his sleeve. All his emotions are easily picked up on. You know when he's mad, sad or happy. He even voices what he's feeling and why. He's very easy to please. (Akaashi can actually read and understand him. It's…pleasant)

Bokuto-san is childish though. Loud, ignorant to other's discomfort, and very energetic. He asks weird questions and doesn't seem very bright. He has this weird obsession with The Great Horned Owl (his hair is based off an owl apparently).

Bokuto-san is very different. Akaashi perceives him to be no threat which is why he ends up helping Bokuto-san later on.

Akaashi just doesn't get it (he seems to not understand a lot). Bokuto-san isn't what he thought he would be. Akaashi was expecting some big, cocky ass. Instead he got a blubbering overgrown child with too much energy.

Surprisingly he likes the blubbering child better.

 **. . .**

Bokuto-san seems to like him more than most. He just wishes he could say his name damn correctly. It's driving him slightly insane (He snorts at that, he's pretty sure he's borderline insane already).

But he keeps the memories out of Akaashi's mind.

Really it's hard to get lost in your thoughts when you hear "Akaaaaaaashi" every 5 seconds.

 **. . .**

It is 12 am on a school night with his head in his knees curled up on the bed that he wishes for Bokuto's loud screaming and his distracting behavior.

Tears streaming down his face, memories threatening to drown him is when he wishes for everything to just go away.

He wishes for a distraction.

 **. . .**

It's 12 am on a school night when his phone lights up on his nightstand, an unknown number flashing on his screen.

And against his better judgement, he's answering the phone while composing himself. He wipes his tears, blows his nose and takes deep breathes. After preparing himself, he picks up on the last ring.

He _was not_ prepared for the "Hey, hey, hey! You're awake Akaashi!" at 12 am at night on a school night.

But he can't keep the smile off his face when replying. (He doesn't even ask how Bokuto-san got his number, because at this point he doesn't care.)

The thoughts drift away as Akaashi is sucked into a conversation at 12 am about whether or not Bokuto-san should adopt an owl as a pet.

(He ends up falling asleep to Bokuto-san's voice at 2 am and sleeping till 6 am.)

 **. . .**

 **Don't forget to review! Feedback is appreciated especially since I am unsure about the characterization of Bokuto and Akaashi.**

 **I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out, it might not be until the end of August depending on how much I procrastinate on summer reading XD**

 **Tell me about mistakes you find!**

 **TheBlackQueen13**


	3. Chapter 2: Akaashi is so cool!

**Hey guys, I actually managed to post a chapter over the weekend! Sorry about the long wait, I had summer work and homework and everything is still a mess.**

 **But here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **. . .**

Bokuto woke up to his alarm clock going off, confusing him for a second. It dawned on him, a few seconds later.

It was his first day as a 2nd year at Fukurōdani Academy! He was so excited, he was going to be a great senpai! And today was volleyball tryouts! Maybe he would find a setter to practice with finally!

He pouted. He would have been a starter by now if the setter just practiced with him. He knew he could get excited and loud sometimes but it only helped him play better! And maybe his mood swings were annoying but there wasn't anything he could do about it! He knew he was a difficult player, but the current setter wasn't very helpful.

He was a 3rd year and always yelled at Bokuto when he messed up. Apparently his mood swings were a hindrance to the team and he was an unreliable player. They didn't have time to babysit him during a match.

Bokuto shook his head. No time for negative thoughts, he had to get ready for school! Quickly getting up and showering, he slipped on his uniform. He made a face, suits were not his thing. That said, he left the buttons undone because he looked way too serious when he had them button up, it didn't suit him Kuroo had said.

After that, he grabbed a large amount of gel to style his hair up. After a ridiculous amount of time, he had finished. Hey, Hey, Hey! He looked great!

With that boosting his mood, he hurried downstairs to where his family was eating breakfast. His mother smiled from her seat at the table.

"Good morning Koutarou, how did you sleep?"

"I slept great! I had this weird dream where I was an owl and I was so cool! Kuroo was a cat and Kenma was petting him! It was so weird!" Bokuto said excitedly.

His father laughed as he slid a plate over to Bokuto. "Sounds like a crazy dream, alright!" he agreed. "Come on, hurry up and eat before it gets cold."

"Thanks Otōsan!" Bokuto said around a mouthful of food. Both parents smiled at their son's normal behavior, both have given up on correcting it by now.

"Koutarou, we're heading off to work now, lock up ok?" His mom smiled at her only son, who beamed back at her.

"Sure thing, Okāsan! Have a good day at work!" Both parents smiled fondly at their son's excitable personality.

"I don't think being a therapist and lawyer is very exciting, Koutarou. Hurry up or you'll be late! Love you!" with that his parents left the house.

With the time in mind, Bokuto quickly finished his breakfast and continued getting ready. After a short amount of time, he started the short walk to his high school. He was going to be a second year!

With that, he bounded down the street, ready to start a great day of school.

 **. . .**

His first day back was going pretty good, so far. His teachers were nice enough, he guessed. He'll just have to see how they are when he starts failing.

It wasn't like he didn't try! Everything was so confusing and everyone moved too fast! And when he asked for clarification, it made no sense! He tried to pay attention, but when you never get what the teacher is saying, you tend to dose off.

He wasn't hopeless in all of his classes though. Math was tough because he just never got anything and the teacher never was much help. History was hard too, he didn't know how people memorized so many people and dates! Science, though, he was pretty good at. It was more hands on, and he enjoyed seeing the effects and everything. It was actually pretty interesting.

He knew everyone thought he was pretty dumb, and maybe it was true. But he just needs someone patient who explains it in a way he gets!

Then again, maybe there was no way he could understand? Does that make him dumb?

 **. . .**

The rest of day went on much like it had in the beginning. Thankfully he had volleyball afterschool to cheer him up!

They had a brief meeting to go over the expectations and to welcome them back to a new season. Also to be nice to the new players.

That would be exciting! Since most of the team was made of 3rd years, who were leaving this year, they would have a new starting lineup soon! Maybe he would finally be a starter.

It depends on who they have as a setter.

Apparently they recruited one on a recommendation, he was at practicing as they went on with the boring meeting. Would he be nice? Would he like Bokuto? Would he have patience?

Would he be able to work with Bokuto?

The questions kept building up until he could hardly take it. He had to know! This was his chance to become a starter! They had to train, his 3rd year was his last year here!

When the meeting finally came to a close, he dashed out to the gym, bursting from the locker rooms.

"HEY HEY HEY WHERE ARE THE NEW RECRUITS?!"

He faintly heard the captain yelling at him to calm down, but he couldn't! He took a deep breath and responded so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Sorry, sorry! I just got excited!"

Bokuto nose was on overdrive. There were just so many new smells! If he wasn't mistaken (he knew he wasn't), he could even smell some omegas in the mix!

Bokuto never really got the whole system. Everyone was a person, right? Then they deserved the same respect! Sure, urges sucked and sometimes control was difficult but you still have to respect some people! To him, it didn't matter if you were an omega, alpha or beta!

"Alright! New members, line up please! Please introduce yourself."

He was about to meet everyone! Of course, some people won't make it and most won't be starters but Bokuto didn't like thinking about that.

He paid attention, learning everyone's name and what position they would be. A lot of spikers and middle blockers, he noticed. He thinks there was even a libero.

But where was the setter?!

Bokuto wasn't prepared. He was not prepared for the most beautiful omega to suddenly step forward. He was gorgeous. Like absolutely captivating.

"Akaashi Keiji, 1st year class 4, setter. Please take care of me." With a perfect bow, he straightens up and Bokuto is faintly aware he's already running.

"YOU'RE A SETTER! THAT'S GREAT! HEY HEY HEY CAN YOU TOSS TO ME LATER-" and he's so excited because maybe he could finally practice with someone! And he doesn't quite register that he's shaking Akaashi by the shoulders but he's just so excited-

And then there a tug and he's being yanked away from Akaashi! He's confused until he realizes it's the captain and he faintly hears the manger apologizing for him. Again.

Bokuto feels his mood drop. He did it again, didn't he?

 **. . .**

Bokuto got a stern talk with the captain that he rather not remember. He does remember his mood taking a sharp dive. The captain told him to go run or something until he calms down and gets his act together.

And that he has to apologize to Akaashi at the end of practice.

So now he's curled up in this hallway because he needs to get his act together.

He doesn't mean to get so worked up! But he was just really happy and excited, but he didn't mean to come on so strong. It just happened.

Kuroo had once told him that he was just expressive. He had said it wasn't a bad thing.

But it had to be right? Why else did everyone think he was so annoying? Did Akaashi think that? Did Akaashi hate him already? Would he even toss to Bokuto anymore?

Probably not. And he thought that Akaashi was really cool and pretty too! He didn't want to lose his chance at being friends with Akaashi! He seemed really mature for a first year too, and he seemed so strong even being an omega.

Captivating, he thinks the word is.

He decides right then that the only way to fix things is to apologize to Akaashi! He really does feel bad for shaking him.

So he gets up, his mood still kind of down. He expects that it'll stay down until he's home because he doesn't really have anyone to help cheer him except Kuroo who won't answer until he gets Kenma home.

 **. . .**

By the time Bokuto gets back its well into tryouts to see who makes the team and if anyone will be a starter.

Bokuto watches Akaashi set and he sees that he's pretty good actually. He seems to be in perfect control of things, quickly assessing where to toss and to who.

He's not glaring at Bokuto, which is a good sign. Maybe he really does have a chance to make up with Akaashi!

He throws himself into practice, working on spiking drills with the 3rd year setter who can't seem to get his toss right. But Bokuto doesn't say anything because if he complains, the 3rd year might not want to practice again.

His broad crosses often get blocked in matches but he doesn't have anyone to practice with. Everyone gets tired and annoyed with him after too long.

Practice comes to an end and the captain reminds him to go apologize. He didn't need to be reminded!

Bokuto slowly approaches him, with his hand on his neck. He looks at the ground because he's not sure he wants to see Akaashi's expression.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto snaps his head up, and sees that Akaashi still has that disinterested expression on his face. But he acknowledged Bokuto and he didn't sound mad!

Bokuto finds himself perking up bit and then realizes how Akaashi greeted him. San? He's only a year older than him and besides Akaashi seems way more mature than him.

"Nah! You don't have to add the san to my name! I'm what a year above you? Plus you seem really cool and mature. Bokuto is just fine-"

"Bokuto-san was there a reason you came up to talk to me?"

He pouted at Akaashi who still referred to him as 'Bokuto-san'. He won't lie, he kind of likes the respect he gives him since not many people do. Then he remembers why he's there and he quickly becomes unsure again.

"The captain wanted me to apologize to you. Not that I wouldn't have done it anyways! But yeah sorry for shaking you and stuff. Everyone on the team always tells me I get too excited and loud sometimes…I can't help it though…"

He drifts off, thinking Akaashi must agree with them on his behavior.

"It is fine, Bokuto-san. Please don't worry too much over it, you just surprised me is all." Akaashi reassures him, making Bokuto perk up. He doesn't think lowly of Bokuto?

"Really? Ah thanks, Akaashi! Hey hey hey I'll see you at practice tomorrow right?" and without waiting for a response, he skips away towards the locker room.

He didn't mess things up! Maybe Akaashi will still toss to him!

 **. . .**

Bokuto and Akaashi quickly start talking more during practice, Akaashi never seeming to mind Bokuto's loud behavior.

He finds him telling Akaashi about Kuroo and Kenma and how Kuroo adopts cats so he doesn't feel too lonely at home (and also because they remind him of Kenma but Bokuto thinks he shouldn't say that)

He tells him that he finds cats cute and just barely stops from saying that Akaashi is cute too because he feels like Akaashi wouldn't like it.

Or maybe he would be like Kenma who only is ok with Kuroo calling him cute but when other people say it, it makes him uncomfortable. When Kuroo says it, Kenma just blushes slightly and turns away.

Bokuto tells him a lot of things, since Akaashi listens. He's nice, very nice Bokuto thinks. He rarely makes comments but Bokuto finds that it's because he doesn't have much to share and likes to think before he talks.

Something that Bokuto really needs to do.

But he doesn't think Akaashi minds. And that's why he continues to talk because for once, someone doesn't seem to want him to stop.

 **. . .**

Bokuto got his number from someone in Akaashi's class who had a project with him. It takes him a while to work up the courage to call Akaashi.

The thought of sending him a text doesn't pass his mind until he's already pressed the call button. Consequently he doesn't realize it's also 12 am on a school night.

But surprisingly Akaashi picks up. So Bokuto talks to him about adopting an owl because owls are so cool. And unlike everyone else, Akaashi actually stays on the phone and talks about adopting an owl with Bokuto for 2 hours.

In the end he decides against adopting an owl on Akaashi's advice.

It's not till 2 am does Akaashi fall asleep and Bokuto hangs up, feeling tired enough to fall asleep himself. He sleeps soundly with a smile on his face, dreaming of quiet nights and green tea with old books.

His parents are surprised the next morning when Bokuto comes downstairs calmly and isn't bursting with energy, for once. It lasts only about 15 minutes but his parents smile.

Their son found someone who can match his energy with calmness.

 **. . .**

Bokuto isn't sure where the thought comes from. But he feels like it's always been there.

He knows he wants Akaashi as his mate. He doesn't know when he got the idea but it feels natural to him. He thinks it's one of his alpha instincts.

Akaashi is kind of perfect. But his scent, which he only got a whiff of a couple of times. Bokuto suspects that Akaashi uses a blocker to mask his scent or something.

Sometimes Akaashi seems to forget to put it on and it wears thin. That's when Bokuto can really smell him. Akaashi quickly remembers though and hurries to reapply it. Or that's what Bokuto thinks because he turns slightly paler and excuses himself to the bathroom

Maybe that's when he knew that Akaashi was his mate. When he first smelled him.

Akaashi smells like lavender or like…something soothing. Like something subtle like green tea and old books. Like a calming evening or night.

Akaashi smells like quietness and calmness. It makes Bokuto want to slow down and just relax for once. He finds it soothing.

He just knows he belongs with Akaashi.

He just didn't figure it out until the night when Akaashi and he stayed behind to practice for the first time. The first time Bokuto was exposed to Akaashi scent without any blockers or anything.

Akaashi is going to be Bokuto's mate.

 **. . .**

 **What do you guys think? Is Bokuto's characterization off? Tell me so I can fix it next chapter! Bokuto won't always be the happy go lucky person though, he'll have some serious moments later on!**

 **I don't know when I'll update again, but hopefully by next weekend! I do have a wedding that weekend so I might be late! Thanks so much for the support guys!**

 **Crossposted on Ao3 and Wattpad**

 **~The Black Queen**


End file.
